Burn vs Dooku's agent
Burn was attacked by Dooku's top agent who was a major tactician. They activated their duel lightsabers and attacked Burn in an alley at 11:40 pm as he was returning from a patrol for Dark siders. Burn was slashed at and he jumped onto a fire-escape and ripped off a corroded pipe and swung it at the agent who cut it in half and kicked him in the chest hard sending him off. Burn threw his grappling hook around the other fire escape and climbed it. He was not in real combat gear but only his lose Jedi attire since he had not expected trouble. Burn did not want to fight directly and wished to practice on his martial arts skills. The agent threw their lightsabers at Burn who did a back flip onto a higher part and avoided them but the latter underneath him being cut and falling. The agent jumped at him but Burn kicked them in the chest and rapidly punched them but found his fists grabbed and squeezed hard and then he was thrown across the floor and his lightsaber hilt slashed whilst being on his belt and he only slightly rolled to avoid a chopping frenzy and then force pushed his enemy's lightsabers away as they didn't except it. The enemy shot lightning at Burn as he got up with one hand, other charging energy for a powerful attack. Burn felt the pain and endured it but the incoming blast of enemies smacked into him with its energy, injuring his left arm and breaking a small part of the bone and scraping his shoulder badly causing blood to show on his robe and he had his sleeves ripped as he got up from the pile of trash he landed in. Burn got up and force jumped up to a pipe, grabbed it with his hand and swung forward, foot out and smacked into the force leaping agent, sending them down and he let go as he did, landed on them and rolling them across the ground. Burn's muscle did not make the agent fear him a bit. The agent was dressed in heavy metal armor like that of Ventress but their face had a Quarzite hunting mask. Their armor was also painted all black, all of it. Their gloves had vibroblades in them. They activated them and ran at Burn who had gotten off them and backed up, fighting position ready. Burn knew the stupidity of fighting two vibroblades at once in such a confined place and knew it only happened in holodramas. Burn instead force took one of the agent's force sensitive rings off their finger as they didn't expect it and with the force, applied it to his own. Burn then started to feel a moment of almost indefinite power over the agent and lightning swirled around his body, mending his arm with its power. Burn then shot out a blast of lightning at the agent with his left hand, right prepared to do the same. The agent was unable to block and his armor which was metal became extremely hot and boiled him rather quickly as they screamed in agonizing pain, standing still armor steaming. The agent dropped dead backwards and Burn took off the ring, feeling its corrupting power and struggled to abandon it, longing to be in its presence with its immense power and seducing call. Burn knew it would fully corrupt him and raised mental barriers. Burn put the ring back on the agent's finger and carried them over to a manhole cover and dropped them inside and then returned to the temple after dropping a few sticky grenades in there form his belt for good measure. Burn also got his Lightsaber repaired by Zade after doing most of it himself but wanting to go to sleep and rest up for more possible missions tomorrow. Burn modified his armor with bits and pieces of clone armor (as seen done by Kenobi) like on the chest and elbows and arms and legs as his laundry with his usual armor had not been done yet due to an overload of laundry. Burn also readded sleeves to it and when he refused to help make similar armor for the others of the group due to it being complex to find the armor from his closets and temple's supply areas, Zade was troubled with doing so. According to the holonet news, the lack of tactics of the separatists on close planets near home got them defeat. Burn knew this was because of the agent being killed. Zade sat in his quarters on Kamino, overwhelmed from a day of subduing outlaws and battling crazy blood-thirsty rogue force users who he managed to cripple and destroy their organization. Zade sewed the Jedi order symbol into the armor, humming as Taylor brought him a tray of fuel juice. The End Next Democracy ....versus Justice